This invention relates to a Pointe shoe used by ballet dancers. It has two rigid sections connected with a transverse joint located at the base of the toes.
For the last century the basic rigid structure of support for Pointe shoes has remained the same. It is a toe box with a shank that helps the toes support the weight of the dancer on Pointe position. All, but the first reference cited, were generally chosen because they represent the most recent description of Pointe shoe designs. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,281, Salvatore Capezio writes in 1927, “As is well known. Ballet or dancing slippers embody a stiffened or box toe structure designed specially to support or sustain the thrust and weight of the dancer in toe dancing position.” More recently in, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,685 describes a similar structure using materials and concepts of construction common for sport sneakers. In the last sentence of the Abstract, the inventor, Terlizzi, writes: “To stiffen the shoe body, a toe box is provided in the front portion of the shoe upper”.
In both patents, a toe cup is attached to a stiff sole or shank. This structure provides the longitudinal and lateral support to hold the toe bones in alignment with the metatarsal bones. Prior art teaches the use of various materials and structures of a toe cup to cushion and support the toes en pointe position. Nearly all the weight of the dancer passes thought the tips of the toes. This concentrates the force of gravity to a very small area of bone and tissue. Standing in Pointe is a painful technique to learn and results in many foot injuries. In particular, ballet dancers often suffer from arthritis, bunions, hammertoes, and bruised or lost toenails. The thin light bones, joints, ligaments, tendons, and muscles of the toes have not evolved to continually support the weight of the body. Failure and injury to the toes of the feet, is the result of excessive levels of physical force over extended periods of time.
Another limitation of the prior art is the inability of a dancer to flex the toes when not en Pointe. In the classic Pointe shoe design of Capezio, U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,281 the toe box is held in line with the metatarsal bones by a stiff shank in the sole of the shoe. This makes it impossible to flex the toes up or down relative to the metatarsals. It holds the toes in extended or Pointe position. Some flexing up is achieved by the dancer softening the shank at the base of the toes by repeatedly bending the shank before wearing a new pair of Pointe shoes. Flexing up is necessary for walking, running, jumping and the demi-Pointe position. Flexing the toes down is necessary for the tendu and B+ foot position.
Two patents in 1997 describe Pointe shoes using materials and structures that are designed to permit some flexing at the base of the toes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,373 uses a spring steel shank that assists the dancer in rolling the foot from a position flat on the floor to the Pointe position. The toes are held in extended position except during the roll up, walking, and running. During these steps, the diagonal force of the weight of the dancer is applied to the plantar surface of the toes. The shoe is too stiff to permit flexing of the toes up or down for the demi-Pointe or tendu positions. In the sneaker Pointe shoe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,685, discussed above, the shank is replaced with a stiff segmented sole from the toes to the heel. The top of the toe cup is removed, leaving only the sides. The side of the toe cup is notched to permit the toes to flex up. This assists in walking. The stiff sole is designed to prevent all downward flexing of the toes and the tendu foot position.
Prior art teaches that Pointe shoes use a toe cup and a shank or a stiff sole to assist the dancer to stand on the tips of the toes in Pointe position. The following are of interest:
U.S. Patent Documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,281 March, 1929 Capezio 36/113.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,251 June, 1976 Miano 280/843.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,069 July, 1991 Minden 36/113.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,579 April, 1992 Terlizzi 36/8.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,597 May, 1992 Hansen 36/8.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,373 July, 1997 Winter 36/8.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,685 November, 1997 Terlizzi 36/8.3.
Other Publications.
Discount Dance Supply, 5065 E. Hunter Ave., Anaheim, Calif. 92807 Holiday 2002 catalogue.